


sunshine wine

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [13]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Lukas is walking on sunshine. Wine sunshine, and Philip sunshine, and both combined is the brightest most incredible room he’s ever been in. They’re past the point of no return but they corked the bottle and it’s in the fridge and it’s fine. He feels fine. Philiplooksfine.They’re sitting Indian-style in front of each other on the ground in the living room and Lukas can’t stop touching Philip’s face.“You’re like…cut from marble,” Lukas says, brushing his thumb over Philip’s cheekbone. Philip beams, leaning into his hands, and Lukas stares hard at him. “This is ridiculous. You are—you are ridiculous.”“You like me.”“I…I love you,” Lukas says, leaning in and nuzzling their noses together. “But I just—I think you’re the most perfect thing to walk this earth. You’re so—you’re so beautiful. You’re an artwork. A piece of artwork, baby.”





	sunshine wine

Lukas is walking on sunshine. Wine sunshine, and Philip sunshine, and both combined is the brightest most incredible room he’s ever been in. They’re past the point of no return but they corked the bottle and it’s in the fridge and it’s fine. He feels fine. Philip _looks_ fine.

They’re sitting Indian-style in front of each other on the ground in the living room and Lukas can’t stop touching Philip’s face.

“You’re like…cut from marble,” Lukas says, brushing his thumb over Philip’s cheekbone. Philip beams, leaning into his hands, and Lukas stares hard at him. “This is ridiculous. You are—you are ridiculous.”

“You like me.”

“I…I love you,” Lukas says, leaning in and nuzzling their noses together. “But I just—I think you’re the most perfect thing to walk this earth. You’re so—you’re so beautiful. You’re an artwork. A piece of artwork, baby.”

Philip snorts, closing his eyes and grinning. Lukas still holds his face and could admire him for a million years, wishes they could just sit here on their apartment floor and stare at each other forever. With no more wine but maybe a little bit more. Later.

“Can I kiss your face?” Lukas asks, widening his eyes.

“Yes,” Philip says. “But every part.”

Lukas’s brain has the wine wall up and he stutters for a moment, the words piling up and making a sound akin to a keyboard smash. 

“Try again,” Philip says, grinning.

Lukas blinks. “Every part?”

“Of my face,” Philip says, those beautiful brown eyes gazing into Lukas’s own. “All my face.”

“Oh, yes,” Lukas says. He kisses Philip’s cheeks all over, his nose, his forehead, all along his jawline, which makes him laugh. He kisses him on the mouth over and over again, running his tongue along his bottom lip. “You taste so good,” Lukas whispers.

“What do I taste like?” Philip asks, his own tongue darting out and tracing the spot where Lukas’s was.

That question makes his brain short circuit again and Lukas shakes his head. “Like you,” he says. “Like mine. Like…hot chocolate. And that blue ice cream I like. And candy.”

Philip snorts, smiling wide again. “You’re my favorite.”

“You’re _my_ favorite,” Lukas emphasizes. “C’mere, baby. C’mere.”

Philip climbs into Lukas’s lap and Lukas wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back. He kisses his neck and feels Philip sigh contently, hugging him and running his hands through his hair. 

“We’re drunk in our apartment by ourselves,” Philip mutters, picking at the back of Lukas’s shirt. 

“Yes.”

“You texted Helen that we’re getting married,” Philip says.

“Did I?” Lukas asks, narrowing his eyes. He scratches up and down Philip’s back and feels him shudder. 

“Yes,” Philip says. “After the second bottle.”

Lukas hums, tugging him closer. He feels Philip wrap his legs tighter around him, and for a minute they’re so close they feel like one person. “We could get married,” Lukas says.

“Right now?” Philip exclaims.

“Yeah,” Lukas says, nodding when Philip sits back up to look at him. “Just—go the fuck down to the courthouse and be all _hey this is the love of my life and I wanna marry him right now_.”

Philip stares at him for a couple seconds and Lukas almost forgets what they’re talking about. “I doubt they’d marry drunk people.”

“I don’t wanna marry them I wanna marry you,” Lukas says, brows furrowed.

Philip splutters, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. “I mean—I mean since we’re drunk, I doubt—doubt they’ll allow us to make a big decision like that.”

Lukas tips his chin up and kisses Philip, missing his mouth entirely but it doesn’t matter because every inch of him is perfect. Lukas wants to take a whole afternoon just to kiss everywhere on Philip’s body. “I want to marry you,” he says, holding him around the waist. 

“Yes,” Philip says, nodding.

“You’re saying yes?” Lukas asks, his heart pounding.

Philip grins at him. “Yes, yes,” he says.

“Wow,” Lukas says, briefly looking past Philip’s shoulder to a strange point on the wall. His stomach is twisting with warmth and wine and the hair on his arms is standing up. “Are we engaged?”

“Pre-engaged, I think,” Philip says, laying his head on Lukas’s shoulder. “I might throw up in a little bit here.”

“I know you hate that,” Lukas says, slipping his thumb under Philip’s shirt to tease at the skin there. 

“Just stay with me while I do it and I’ll be okay,” Philip says.

“I’m never gonna leave you,” Lukas says, and means it. “Just tell me when.”

“I feel it on the horizon,” Philip says, sighing. “Not yet, but soon. Definitely going to happen at some point.”

“If it happens when we’re in bed I’ll pick you up and carry you to the bathroom,” Lukas says, brushing Philip’s hair back. 

“I love you,” Philip says, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I love you too,” Lukas says. “You know what?”

“What?”

“You’re my destiny.”

“Oh my God.”

“An angel sent from heaven,” Lukas says, grinning.

“Lukas,” Philip breathes, giggling. 

“My sun and stars,” Lukas says, tipping them over. He makes sure Philip’s head doesn’t hit the ground and they’re both laughing—Lukas tangles their legs together, tracing his fingers down Philip’s cheek. “Baby.”

“Lukas,” Philip whispers again.

“Thank you,” he says, his mind racing.

“For what?” Philip asks, grabbing Lukas’s hand and pulling it down, holding it against his chest. 

Lukas can see their whole lives. _For being the most beautiful thing in the world. For showing me who I am. For saving me. For helping me come out. For being my family. For being my soulmate. For letting me hold you. For showing me what love is really supposed to feel like. For being exactly who you are._

“Just,” he says, his voice breaking. “Just thank you.”


End file.
